The First Snow
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: Musim dingin pertama di tahun 2017. Tak ada yang spesial, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu tak memikirkan hal itu "Hae.. Maaf kalau kau sudah lama menunggu" Akhirnya pandangan kosong itu teralih kepada sosok yang berjongkok di depannya Mengenggam tangannya yang mulai mendingin Pemuda itu-Donghae menatap sosok itu lama "Siapa?"


Kuharap ini gak aneh dan.. Selamat membaca

Enjoy

.  
 _Jangan sedih, kumohon.._  
 _Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada air yang mengalir dari kedua belah matamu_

 _**_  
Disanalah dia, duduk sendirian di sebuah taman dengan pakaian tebal khas musim dingin menatap kosong depan

Tak memperdulikan lalu lalang dan hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya

Musim dingin pertama di tahun 2017. Tak ada yang spesial, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu tak memikirkan hal itu

"Hae.. Maaf kalau kau sudah lama menunggu"

Akhirnya pandangan kosong itu teralih kepada sosok yang berjongkok di depannya

Mengenggam tangannya yang mulai mendingin

Pemuda itu-Donghae menatap sosok itu lama

"Siapa?"

.  
.

The First Snow  
Main Cast : Lee Donghae

.

Seoul, Desember 2016

Dialah Lee Donghae, pemuda 14 tahun sehangat matahari. Pemuda dengan senyuman hangatnya dan keceriaannya yang membuat semua orang langsung jatuh hati saat pertama bertemu

Donghae tampak berlarian di pekarangan rumahnya dengan riangnya mengabaikan kakaknya yang tampak kelelahan mengejarnya

"Huh.. Huh.. Huh.. Yak Lee Donghae! Berhenti disana!"

"Tidak mau! Wek" dengan tidak sopannya Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakaknya.

"Yak Hae! Salju sedang turun, nanti kau sakit"

"Tidak peduli! Kalau mau. Jungsoo Hyung tangkap aku" Donghae berlari semakin jauh keluar dari pagar rumah mereka

Berteriak-teriak dengan riang karena memang musim salju-musim favoritnya datang

Namun langkahnya terhenti saar Donghae menyadari sesuatu

"Lho? Kok aku pakai sepatu putih sih? Kan aku mau berangkat sekolah. Bodoh!"

Grep

"Kena kau Lee Donghae"

Pelukan tiba-tiba Jungsoo menyadarkan Donghae dari kegiatannya memukuli kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya

"Yak Hyung! Kenapa tadi kau menyiapkan sepatu putih untukku eoh?"

Tatapan Jungsoo beralih pada kedua kaki Donghae yang terbalut sebuah sepatu. Menatapnya dan tersenyum

"Sudahlah.. Tenang saja, Hyung jamin gurumu takkan marah. Ayo, hyung antar ke sekolah"

Dirangkulnya bahu Donghae dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi

"Benar ya nanti Pak Guru tidak marah?"

"Iya iya.. Nanti hyung yang tanggung jawab"

Benar kata Jungsoo, guru tak akan memarahi Donghae karena sepatu hitam itu terpakai dikedua kaki Donghae

 _Kuharap musim tidak cepat berlalu, dan kuharap waktu masih panjang_

**  
Tak terasa hari terus berganti, waktu terus berjalan

Begitupula dengan dua kakak beradik yang selalu ceria ini

Dan sekarang ini bulan Februari, bulan terakhir di musim salju

Jungsoo menuntun Donghae memasuki kawasan Rumah Sakit Seoul

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama Yura

Cklek

"Selamat siang Dokter!" Sapa keduanya ramah yang dijawab degan senyuman pula oleh sang dokter dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik Dokter" Donghae berinisiatif mewakili kakaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini Donghae?"

"Sangat baik. Hari ini kami menikmati ice cream yang manis, menikmati hari dengan baik. Dan musim gugurnya juga sangat meyenangkan dan kau lihat Dokter, ini baju warna biru kesukaanku yang di kado Jungsoo hyung loh"

Dengan semangat Donghae menceritakan perasaannya pada Dokter Han

Sedang Dokter Han hanya tersenyum memanggapi celotehan Donghae dan Jungsoo yang menatap Donghae intens dengan mata memerahnya

"Eum.. Pasti menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Dokter cantik itu bertanya lagi dengan antusias siap mendengarkan celotehan Donghae

"Gurunya sangat menyenangkan Dokter. Kami belajar banyak hal seperti melukis, berakting dan juga kami berolahraga sesekali"

Senyum ceria tak pernah lepas dari bibir Donghae, matanya yang sayu itupun turut berbinar bahagia

"Tunggu.." Donghae manatap Dokter Han

"Bukannya Dokter mau memeriksa Jungsoo Hyung?"

Jungsoo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, namun berbeda dengan Dokter Han yang justru tersenyum

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh keluar Donghae. Tunggu Hyungmu di luar ya?"

.

"Bagaimana Dokter?"

Akhirnya air mata itu turun. Air mata yang sejak tadi sudah ditahannya akhirnya tumpah

Dokter Han menatap Jungsoo simpati

"Maafkan kami Jungsoo. Seperti yang kau lihat, penyakitnya sudah berkembang lebih cepat dari perkiraan"

Dan air mata itu semakin deras mengalir, menunjukkan sosok lemah seorang Lee Jungsoo

.

Setelah meredakan tangisnya dan mencuci wajahnya di ruangan Dokter Han. Jungsoo akhirnya memutuskan keluar dan menemui Donghae

Grep

Donghae memeluk Jungsoo dengan sangat erat sesaat setelah dilihatnya Jungsoo keluar dari ruangan Dokter Han

Hiks

Hiks

Donghae. Adiknya itu kini terisak dengan keras, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jungsoo dan membuat bajunya basah oleh airmata Donghae

Hiks

Hiks

Dielusnya rambut Donghae dengan sayang

"Sst.. Tidak apa. Kau baik-baik saja"

Hiks

"Tidak, maafkan aku Hyung, aku melupakannya lagi hiks.. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku bersekolah di sekolah musik hiks.. bukan sekolah melukis hiks.. akting ataupun hiks.. Olahraga"

Tes

Air mata yang tadi sudah terjatuh kini kembali tampak. Menciptakan aliran sungai kecil, namun sebisa mungkin Jungsoo meredam tangisnya agar adik tersayangnya ini tidak merasa semakin bersalah bila melihat air matanya

"Tidak apa-apa Donghae tidak apa-apa"

Bukan hanya untuk Donghae. Kalimat itu juga Jungsoo tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri

 _'Ya.. Semua akan baik-baik saja'_

"Dan aku.. Aku.. Hiks hiks ini bukan musim gugur dan hiks i-ini bukan baju biru hiks dan.."

"Sst.. Semua akan baik-baik saja Hae. Apapun yang kau lupakan, bagaimanapun dirimu. Hyung akan selalu menyayangimu"

Diusapnya air matanya dan air mata Donghae dengan kedua telapak tangannya

Tersenyum menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan matanya yang merah

 _Maafkan aku Hyung, hari ini aku melupakan banyak hal._  
 _Maafkan aku Hyung karena diriku kau menumpahkan air matamu._  
 _Dan maafkan aku Hyung, karena Alzheimer sialan ini, aku akan melupakanmu_

 _**_  
Seoul, Agustus 2017

Waktu terus berlalu, masa terus berlalu dan begitupun dua saudara ini yang kini tampak berbeda

Alzheimer Donghae berkembang semakin cepat

Donghae, pemuda itu kini sudah tidak bersekolah lagi

Anak itu sudah melupakan banyak hal

Pernah suatu waktu Donghae mengenakan pakaian mendiang ibu mereka, mengenakan piyama saat akan diajak Jungsoo ke supermarket

Menyebutkan kata pahit pada ice cream vanilla

Mengupas apel dengan sendok

Melupakan banyak warna, lupa jalan menuju rumah

Dan pernah suatu malam Donghae mengompol karena lupa dimana letak kamar mandinya

Malam itu Donghae menangis dengan keras melihat Hyungnya yang membersihkan air seninya yang tercecer, memohon maaf karena melupakan hal sekecil itu

Mengingat itu membuat Jungsoo yang kini sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka merasa sesak

Dirinya merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak, mengingat perkaraan Dokter Han saat terakhir kali Donghae check up membuat luka di dadanya semakin menganga

 _'Penderita Alzheimer awalnya akan melupakan hal-hal kecil Jungsoo, lama kelamaan dia akan melupakan semua hal besar sampai hal yang sepele seperti nama, jalan ke suatu tempat, benda-benda disekitarnya..'_

 _'Pada tahap yang serius, penderita bahkan lupa bagaimana cara mengunyah, menelan, pengontrolan diri terhadap hal ringan seperti buang air kecil dan buang air besar..'_

 _Dokter Han menghela nafas, merasa berat harus menyampaikan hal ini pada keluarga pasien_

 _'Dan tahap yang paling akhir yaitu... Penderita akan melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas'_

Masih segar di ingatan Jungsoo bagaimana dengan hebatnya dia menangis-menangis untuk adik kecilnya, menangisi adiknya yang sungguh kasihan, menangisi ketidakberdayaannya sebagai seorang kakak

Dan menangisi ketidakmampuannya menjaga amanat dari kedua orang tua mereka

Masih segar pula diingatannya kala Dokter Han meminta Jungsoo untuk segera memindahkan Donghae ke Rumah Sakit

Donghae, adik kecilnya itu hanyalah bocah sederhana yang sangat menyukai salju dan pemilik senyum sehangat matahari

Kehidupan mereka sebelumnya juga sederhana meski tanpa kedua orang tua namun mereka tetap bahagia

Kini.. Kebahagiaan itu lenyap sudah

Prakk

Dengan tergopoh Jungsoo mematikan kompornya dan menghampiri Donghae yang ada di depan televisi

"Ada apa Hae?"

"Benda itu" tunjuknya pada benda-remote tv-yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping

Menatap remote tv tidak bersalah itu kesal

"Disana tertulis aku harus pencet warna merah untuk menyalakan benda ini" telunjuknya kini mengarah pada tv 21inch di hadapannya

"Tapi aku tidak tau mana yang disebut merah. Jadi aku tekan asal saja tapi dia tetap tidak mau menyala. Karena kesal aku banting saja sekalian hehehe"

Ya, demi Donghae semua barang dirumah ini Jungsoo tempeli dengan sticky note tentang cara menggunakannya bahkan dinding rumah merekapun sampai tak terlihat warnanya

Seperti misal pada remote itu contohnya. Disana Jungsoo menulis 'tekan tombol merah untuk menyalakan tv yang ada dihadapanmu'

Namun Jungsoo lupa kalau adiknya ini sudah melupakan banyak hal

Ini semua Jungsoo lakukan agar adiknya itu tidak kebingungan saat akan menggunakan benda-benda di dalam rumah mereka yang berujung pada hal yang berbahaya

Ditatapnya Donghae dengan senyum lembut andalannya sambil merangkul bahunya

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan?"

"Oke Hyung. Hari ini kita makan bibimbap ya?"

Dengan semangat Donghae melangkah mendahului Jungsoo dengan senyum cerah yang senantiasa terpatri di bibirnya

"Meja makannya dimana Jungsoo Hyung?"

 _Tuhan. Jika ini pilihan terbaikmu, maka tabahkanlah hati kami untuk menerima semua ini_

**  
Seoul, November 2017

"Uhukk uhukk"

Jungsoo panik kala melihat adiknya terbatuk dan tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri

Segera saja diambilkannya air dan meminumkannya pada Donghae, namun minuman itu malah menyembur bahkan ada yang sampai keluar melalui hidung Donghae

Hal itu semakin menambah kecemasan Jungsoo, segera saja Jungsoo membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit

Dan disinilah dia. Donghae, pemuda itu kini menempati salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit Seoul

Dokter Han menyatakan bahwa Donghae harus dirawat

Pemuda itu kini sudah tidak dapat menelan sehingga kini asupan makanan yang di dapat hanya dari selang infus yang menempel di punggung tangan kanannya

Dan memasangkan selang yang menyambung pada kantung kemih yang ada di bawah ranjang karena pemuda itu juga sudah tidak dapat buang air dengan benar

Jungsoo sangat sedih melihat adiknya namun Jungsoo tidak menyerah, dia tetap ingin Donghae bisa merasakan makanan meskipun harus selalu menelan kekcewaan dengan diabaikannya makanan itu meski sudah memasuki mulutnya

Seperti hari ini, siang ini Donghae tidak banyak bicara

Dirinya menatap kosong kedepan

Jungsoo yang hendak memasuki kamar adiknya itu berhenti sejenak, menatapi adiknya yang sudah banyak kehilangan sinar di wajahnya

Senyum cerianya menghilang, mata sayunya pun terlihat semakin menyedihkan bila dipadukan dengan ekspresi kosongnya

Tes

Lagi-lagi air mata itu jatuh kala menatap adiknya, adiknya yang kasihan

Adiknya yang malang

Adiknya yang tidak beruntung

Dihampirinya adiknya dan duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hae?"

Donghae. Pemuda itu menatap Jungsoo

"Siapa?"

Deg

Jungsoo merasa dunianya runtuh

.

"Bagaimana Dokter?"

Disinilah Jungsoo berada, di ruang kerja Dokter Han, menatap Dokter Han cemas prihal Donghae

Dokter Han menghela nafas dalam

"Maafkan aku, tapi, penyakitnya sudah sangat jauh. Donghae.. Dia sudah melupakan hampir semuanya"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia akan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara dan syaraf motoriknya. Maafkan kami Jungsoo harus menyampaikan ini"

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Jungsoo merasa hari inilah yang terburuk. Dirinya belum siap kalau harus ditinggalkan adik tersayangnya

Seketika, bayangan akan mereka berdua terekam dalam memorynya

Saat Donghae masuk Elementary School

Saat dirinya dikerjai Donghae

Saat mereka merayakan kelulusan Donghae

Saat Donghae tersenyum lebar karena baju warna biru pemberiannya

Saat Donghae mendapat peringkat di kelas

Saat Donghae bermain dan membuat orang-orangan salju

Semua itu berkecamuk dalam benaknya

Hiks

Hiks

Saat kematian kedua orang tua mereka

Saat Donghae. Saat Donghae mendapatkan vonis Alzheimer

Saat Donghae mulai melupakan banyak hal

Semua bercampur aduk dalam ingatan Jungsoo

"A-apa ada hal yang hiks dapat ki-kita lakukan hiks hiks"

Dokter Han menggeleng

"Maaf, tapi penyakit ini belum ada obatnya"

 _Dan kuharap, hari itu tak pernah terjadi. Kaupun pasti berharap begitu kan Hae?_

**  
Desember 2017

Disanalah dia, duduk sendirian di sebuah taman Rumah Sakit Seoul dan berteman dengan gelapnya malam

Dengan pakaian tebal khas musim dingin menatap kosong depan

Tak memperdulikan lalu lalang dan hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya

Musim dingin pertama di tahun 2017. Tak ada yang spesial, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu tak memikirkan hal itu

Donghae, pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang pucat, sinar wajahnya yang hilang, matanya yang sayu dan kosong

Pemuda itu, adik Jungsoo, beberapa hari yang lalu Dokter Han menyatakan Donghae kehilangan saraf motoriknya ketika Donghae terjatuh dari ranjang rawatnya

"Hae.. Maaf kalau kau sudah lama menunggu"

Akhirnya pandangan kosong itu teralih kepada sosok yang berjongkok di depannya

Mengenggam tangannya yang mulai mendingin

Pemuda itu-Donghae menatap sosok itu lama

"Siapa?"

Jungsoo tersenyum, berusaha setegar mungkin dihadapan adiknya meski sosok itu tak lagi mengenalnya

"Aku Jungsoo. Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanpa menunggu izin Donghae Jungsoo duduk disamping Donghae

Pluk

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang kakak

Membuat Jungsoo seketika memeluk pinggang Donghae agar pemuda itu tidak terjatuh

Ditatapnya Donghae sedih

Tes

Tetesan air mata itu jatuh, membasahi pipinya

Meskipun Donghae tak lagi mengenalnya namun tubuhnya masih mengingatnya

Hal itu yang saat ini coba Jungsoo syukuri

 _'Tuhan,terima kasih. Setidaknya ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak melupakanku'_

"Siapapun kau hh~ aku ingin tidur hh~ Terimakasih hhh~"

Bagai salam perpisahan, nada datar yang terucap dari Bibir Donghae membuat hati Jungsoo menghangat sekaligus sedih

Hangat karena 'salam perpisahan' Donghae

Dan sedih saat mendengar deru nafas Donghae yang makin memberat dan tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin seutuhnya

Tes

Tes

Salju. Salju pertama turun persis di bulan Desember, memenuhi bumi dengan gumpalan putihnya

Salju pertama yang datang juga satu jiwa yang pergi dari raganya

.  
.

RIP  
Lee Donghae  
Born : 15 Oktober 2002  
Die : 1 Desember 2017

.

Disinilah Jungsoo sekarang, di dalam kamar adiknya yang bernuansa biru

Kamar yang penuh dengan sticker nemo dan dinding yang penuh dengan sticky note

Ya.. Dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan sticky note, namun dinding yang di hadapan Jungsoo kali ini berbeda

Itu bukan sticky note buatan Jungsoo tapi sticky note Donghae

Sticky note yang kata Donghae dulu berisi tentang 100 harapannya

Dicabutnya satu sticky note dari sana

Membahagiakan Appa dan Eomma

Beralih ke sticky note yang lain

Membahagiakan Jungsoo Hyung

Menua bersama Jungsoo Hyung

Liburan bersama Appa, Eomma dan Hyung

Membuat orang-orangan salju yang besaarrr

Bermain salju seharian

Membangun rumah salju

Jungsoo tersenyum, namun pandangannya teralih pada satu lembar kertas seukuran buku yang tertempel bersama kumpulan sticky note itu

 **Flashback on**  
 **Donghae's side**

Hiks

Hiks

Aku sedih, aku marah, aku kesal dengan keadaanku

Lagi-lagi Jungsoo Hyung menangis karenaku

 **"** Maafkan aku Hyung, sungguh aku lupa letak kamar mandinya"

Hiks

Donghae, pemuda itu menangis di kamarnya sendirian. Malam sudah larut dan Donghae tidak bisa tidur

Hiks

Hiks

Malam yang dingin itu menjadi saksi tangisan seorang Lee Donghae atas hidupnya

Tangisan atas takdirnya yang sungguh menyakitkan

Namun dia percaya, percaya bahwa banyak hal yang baik akan terjadi setelah ini

"Ah, iya, sebelum aku melupakan semuanya"

Donghae dengan tergesa menuju meja belajarnya, meraih sebuah kertas dan mulai menulis

 _'Untuk Hyungku tersayang Jungmin? Jungnam? Jungshin? Ah.. Maaf hyung lagi-lagi aku melupakan namamu._

 _Tapi, siapapun namamu, kau akan selalu jadi nomer satu dihatiku_

 _Maafkan aku hanya menulis surat ini sebatas ingatanku tentangmu hyung._

 _Hyung ku yang cantik. Eh, atau tampan? Ah.. Lagi-lagi aku melupakanmu_

 _Bagaimanapun kau. Kuharap setelah kepergianku kau akan baik-baik saja (harus baik-baik saja)_

 _Hiduplah dengan baik eoh? Makan dengan teratur, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan pilih-pilih makanan_

 _Jangan sampai sakit sepertiku Hyung_

 _Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama_

 _Maaf karena aku yang pergi menemui Tuhan lebih dulu_

 _Hiduplah dengan bahagia Hyung_

 _Menikah, memiliki banyak anak, cucu dan pekerjaan yang layak_

 _Hiduplah seperti itu Hyung_

 _Hiduplah dengan baik meski tanpaku_

 _Tapi ingat! Jangan sekali-kali kau melupakanku! Awas ya kalau kau sampai melupakanku!_

 _Terima kasih Hyung atas semuanya, atas kesabaranmu merawatku, menjagaku dan melindungiku_

 _(Jangan merasa bersalah atas keadaanku eoh?! Kujitak kau nanti hahaha)_

 _Hyung, kau tau kan kalau aku sangat suka salju?_

 _Maka dari itu kalau kau takut kelak akan melupakanku, melupakanku karena ingatanmu yang mulai menua_

 _Maka, ingatlah aku sebagai salju pertama yang turun. Salju pertama yang turun menyelimuti bumi_

 _Disanalah kau bisa mengingatku_

 _Mengingat kehangatan kehidupan kita, mengingat wajah ku dan semua tentangku_

 _Terima kasih Hyung._  
 _Maaf dan Saranghae_

 _Your Fishy_  
 _Donghae'_

Dengan hati-hati Donghae menempel surat itu pada kumpulan sticky notenya di dinding dan tersenyum setelahnya dengan hasil kerjanya

"Ah.. Apasih yang aku lakukan"

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang sewarna langit dan terjun ke alam mimpi

 **Flashback off**

Air mata Jungsoo mengalir seiring dengan surat Donghae yang dibacanya

"Bodoh! Kau yang suka pilih-pilih makanan hiks"

Sekian menit dihabiskan Jungsoo dengan menangis, meluapkan rasa sedihnya akan kehilangan sang adik

"Baiklah. Aku akan hidup seperti keinginanmu, memiliki anak yang banyak, cucu yang banyak, hidup bahagia, dan mengingatmu sebagai salju pertama yang turun"

 _Ingatlah Hyung_  
 _Kelak, kita akan bertemu lagi_  
 _Dan kupastikan hari itu akan menjadi hari terindah bagimu_  
 _Namun sekarang, kau hanya perlu mengingatku bagai salju pertama_  
 _Hiduplah dengan bahagia_

 _Saranghae_

 **End**

Cuap-cuap sebentak yak hehe

Terlalu panjangkah? Maafkan aku untuk hal ini

Eum.. Sebelumnya aku mau menjabarkan beberapa adegan yang aku ambil dari dua buah film

Untuk bagian sticky note yang banyak banget dirumah bersaudara Lee itu aku ambil dari film A Moment To Remember tapi kalau ceritanya murni dari aku loh ya?

Terus bagian membuat boneka salju, tentang makan teratur, menikah, hidup bahagia itu semua aku ambil dari film A Werewolf Boy (entah kenapa waktu nulis ff ini aku kepikiran cuplikan adegan disana)

Dan untuk ff ini sendiri aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Ailee - I Will Go To You Like The First Snow

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. Semoga kalian semua suka dan menikmati cerita ini.

Last, don't forget to review


End file.
